The Music We Make
by Thirteen Black Balloons
Summary: Tsukushi never cared much for music. But when she got sucked into it's world after a certain incident, the easiest way out turned out to be harder than she thought. [TsukushixTsukasa]
1. Chapter 1

The **Music** We _Make_

**I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of it's characters, Duh.**

---

'**_C'mon_**, Tsukushi! It'll be so much fun!'

The young woman groaned and turned to face her bubbly friend with a drained look. Sakurako's definition of _fun_ was to party and drink all night long. But her own definition was to curl up in bed while reading a good romance novel. And oh boy, did she love romance novels.

'I'd rather not. You know how concerts aren't my thing'

---

'**_How_** did I end up here!' Tsukushi yelled over the screaming groupies. Sakurako just flashed her a smirk then scurried off, disappearing into a forming mosh pit. Tsukushi let out another sigh. Although she was still young—only twenty-one—she still felt like an old woman surrounded by a thousand rambunctious teens. But old or not, Tsukushi hated loud noises, and that was a fact.

Making her way through the crowd that was already wild (despite the fact that the concert hadn't even started yet) she searched the area, trying to see if she could spot Sakurako anywhere.

'_How dare she abandon me like that. I'm so going to kick her ass after this!'_ she fumed in her mind. Still walking forward aimlessly, she found herself in front of the stage.

'Kushi-chan!' A shrill voice screamed out. Tsukushi whirled around to see Sakurako grinning innocently as if she had never ditched her in the first place. 'Sorry, I had to use the bathroom.'

Had to use the bathroom she says. Pssh.

'Baka! I was looking for you! How dare you leave me all alone when you know that I hate—'

Tsukushi was silenced as well as the rest of the people when the previously flashing lights dimmed and moved to the stage. Smoked sprayed out from the sides, and four shadowy figures appeared out of nowhere, causing another round of screaming.

One of the figures stepped up to the microphone, and he appeared to be sweating already even though the show hadn't even started yet. Speaking some incoherent words, the lights started to flash again, only to make the crowd grow even more wild. A bass guitar was heard, then drums, then finally a guitar. The tune was a bit hypnotizing, for Tsukushi could feel it draw her in, she could feel the raw emotion coming through the music. And though she thought she couldn't be more sucked into the emotions surrounding her, it was the voice of the lead singer that made time freeze. It was placid, yet full of pain. A bit rusty, yet flawless. And though there was too much noise for her to be able to hear the words, she understood them perfectly. Ripping her gaze away from the lead singer, her eyes rested on the bassist, who played the simple instrument with so much soul into it, that it made it seem as complex as learning the violin. His eyes were mysterious and cold, but that only made him more attractive to Tsukushi.

---

'**_Yeah_** right, Kushi-chan. Tell me you hated the show _while_ looking me in the eyes.'

Tsukushi's eyes remained glued to the floor, which all of the sudden was quite fascinating. Her eyes occasionally would dart up to meet Sakurako's, then would return to the cold black floor. Sakurako just rolled her eyes, knowing very well how stubborn Tsukushi was when it came to her pride.

'Whatever, let's go. I have backstage passes that are too valuable to go to waste.'

'B-backstage!' Tsukushi choked on her spit, a disbelieving look on her face.

'Please, Kushi. I'm Sanjou Sakurako, of course I'm not going to go to a concert without backstage passes.' She waved them in her friend's face, tempting her even more with every sway. 'And don't pretend as if you don't want to meet them. I saw your eyes popping out at the bassist.' Tsukushi blushed. Sakurako then placed a finger on her chin, while still waving the passes back and forth. 'Personally, I prefer the lead singer, but that's just me... So.. are you gonna go?'

'I was _not_ goggling at the bassist! He just made me curious.'

'Don't lie, Kushi. I saw the drool slip out of your mouth.'

Giving up, Tsukushi reluctantly followed her friend with a visible scowl on her face. Sakurako showed the security guard the passes then dragged Tsukushi into the secluded room. Sakurako squealed in delight as she saw the band members seated on a couch. Dragging a blushing Tsukushi over, she put on her most seductive smile and introduced herself.

'Hey there, guys. I'm Sanjou Sakurako, and this is my friend Makino Tsukushi.' One of the members snorted a laugh and pointed at the plainer of the two girls.

'Tsukushi? You mean weed!' He let out another laugh, while throwing back his head to emphasize his amusement. A vein visibly throbbed on the side of Tsukushi's head as she clenched her hand into a fist. Noticing this, the man stopped laughing and put on a seductive grin. 'Nice to meet you ladies, and I bet you know who I am, right?'

'Of course _we_ do! You're the drummer. Nishikado Soujiro.' Sakurako purred. One of the other members laughed, obviously finding something amusing, causing the two girls to turn their gaze towards him.

'Man, you got spunk for a young one. I'm Mimasaka Akira, the guitarist everyone knows and loves.' Sakurako giggled while Tsukushi just snorted. She didn't know or love any of these guys.

'_What a bunch of egotistic men.'_

'Oh and forgive our sleeping friend.' Akira said, thrusting a thumb in the bassist's direction. 'That's Hanazawa Rui. He's always tired, so don't mind him.'

The girls finally turned their attention towards the last a final member who was resting his head on the back of his hand, staring blankly into a random direction. Akira elbowed him in the ribs and pointed to Tsukushi and Sakurako. The lead singer snorted and jerked his head in their direction, his eyes landing on Tsukushi first.

'What a plain faced girl.' He muttered then turned his face the other way, spacing out again. Akira sighed, placing his hand on his face. Tsukushi, meanwhile was fuming.

'Tsukasa, don't be so rude.' Soujiro said, laughing. 'Greet the girls properly.'

' I don't greet filth.' Sakurako just glanced down at the floor in embarrassment, not paying any attention to the aura forming around her friend.

'Bastard.' The two playboys glanced over cautiously to their leader, while the bassist suddenly decided to wake up. A vein throbbed in Tsukasa's forehead as he stood up to his full height and looked down upon Tsukushi; literally.

'What did you call me?' He calmly asked. Tsukushi kept a stern look on her face, unfazed by the ice in his words.

'What are you? Hearing impaired? I just called you a bastard.' Tsukasa crossed his arms and sighed.

'Do you know who you're talking to?'

'No, and I don't care.'

Dead silence.

'I was forcefully dragged to this concert, not knowing who the hell you guys were. And my first opinion of you isn't a good one. You buy all your fans with fame and fortune, but your popularity can't faze me. You don't even intimidate me!'

'I'll have you know, _weed_. That I am Doumyouji Tsukasa. I can buy whatever I want and please. You chose the wrong person to mess with.'

'Puh-lease. I may be a weed but I'm a No-Brand Girl! And it's you, buddy, that chose the wrong person to mess with!'

Tsukasa opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the fist that had flown into his face. Sakurako watched with wide eyes, a hand placed over her mouth in chock. Soujiro and Akira's faces paled, while Rui just sat there watching the scene.

It took Tsukushi a while to realize what she had done. She stood there in shock, staring down at the man that was lying on the ground repeating the word 'onee-chan' over and over again.

'_Shit. I just hit a famous person.'_


	2. Chapter 2

The**Music** We _Make_

**I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of it's characters, Duh. Though I wish Jun was mine.**

**My inspiration is lacking. When I first thought about writing this fanfiction, I had gone to the bookstore that day and saw a novel that inspired this. (Beautiful City of the Dead by Leander Watts) But all it inspired was me to write something about music. But back to the main point: I may be slow to update. **

**Thank you for the reviews, by the way. They help a lot.**

**Also, I have been in Mexico for the past.. week or so. And I bought the book, and finished it. It was pretty cool. My cousin hated it.**

**Damn, I miss Mexico.**

**I started this chapter right after I finished the first one, but I just completed it. So the first part might be a little better.. I dunno. There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter..**

---

'_**Shit**. I just hit a famous person.'_

---

**_Five_** faces stared down at the lead singer in shock. The room went quiet, despite the loud music that was playing through the speakers. But oddly enough, someone broke through the silence, and it was probably the _weirdest_ moment Tsukushi had ever gone through.

'Ha ha ha ha ha!' Everyone turned to look at Hanazawa Rui, who was sitting there slapping his thigh in mirth. Pretty soon the rest of them started laughing as well, except for Tsukushi, who's hand was still in the shape of a fist.

'No one, ha ha, has had the guts to hit—ha ha—Tsukasa since Tsubaki-san, ne, Akira? Ha ha' Soujiro said through stifled laughter. Akira nodded his head while clutching his stomach. All the laughing was just plain confusing to Tsukushi. Having no idea what to do, she mumbled an embarrassed apology then grabbed her bag, ready to leave but someone grabbed her arm, disabling her from walking any further. Tsukushi turned around, ready to punch the daylights of whoever decided to grab her arm, but stopped as soon as her gaze met the one of Hanazawa Rui's. She felt the back of her neck warm up as well, when she realized that he was smiling at her.

'C'mon, let's all get a bite to eat.' He suggested.

'Well, uhh, um.. I'm not so sure if—'

'It'll be okay. You can bring your friend along also. After all, we've never met anyone with as much courage as you have since Tsubaki-san.' Akira added.

'C'mon, Kushi-chan. It's not like we'll be raped or anything!' Sakurako said rolling her eyes at Tsukushi's paranoia. Tsukushi sighed dejectedly and nodded. There was nothing to get apprehensive about, anyway.

'_Plus, if anything goes bad, it would be bad publicity...'_

---

**_The_** group had settled down in a small late night diner and started to chat amongst themselves. They were all enjoying themselves, except for Tsukushi and Tsukasa, who were both in the middle of a glaring competition.

'Tsukushi-chan? Is that you?' Tsukushi reluctantly glanced over at the person who said her name, and her face softened into a smile upon seeing who it was.

'Yuuki-chan!' Tsukushi exclaimed and looked around the table nervously then back at Yuuki. 'Oh, um. Come! Join us!'

'Oh, no. I wouldn't like to be a burden—'

'A pretty face like yours could never become a burden.' Soujiro said, luring the poor girl in with his trademark smile. Yuuki's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she recognized the four men at the table.

'OH MY! It's the F4!' She shrieked, immediately sitting down next to Tsukushi, earning a small grunt from Tsukasa who didn't like strangers that much. Tsukushi raised an eyebrow.

'F4?' Tsukushi asked, an eyebrow raised. So sue her for never hearing the name before. 'What's an F4?' The whole table grew silent, but Rui started laughing, which shocked everyone since he hadn't spoken that much while they were there.

'Hahaha. You're so silly, Makino. _We're_ the F4. That's the name of our band. Stands for Flower Four.' He said grinning while pointing to himself with his thumb.

'Flower?' Earlier when everyone was laughing had been dubbed the weirdest moment, but forget that, because this has been the weirdest _day_ for Tsukushi.

Sakurako and Yuuki sweat dropped at their friend's naivety while Rui stifled some more giggles(1).

---

**_The_** three girls decided to go over to Tsukushi's apartment to have some girly-bonding time. They entered the door to the apartment, already giggling about something Sakurako had said. When they calmed down a bit, they settled on the pillow covered floor and started to talk about something else. Mainly the F4 guys.

'It's a pity that this is the last day of their tour. I won't be able to see them anymore!' Sakurako sighed emphatically, Yuuki nodding, agreeing with the red-head. And to Tsukushi's dismay, a voice in the back of her head agreed.

'_No more of that marbled-eyed man...'_

Tsukushi had probably been spaced out for a while, since at the moment Sakurako was screaming her name at the top of her lungs. _Man_, she was ardent.

'TSUUUUUUUKOOOSHEEEE!'

The brunette had finally snapped out of her daze and faced Sakurako, slightly embarrassed for dozing off like she had.

'_Maybe I should cut back on the romance novels.'_

'Yes, Sakurako?'

The red-head tapped her chin and grinned innocently.

'About time. Still thinking about Rui-kun?'

'N-no!'

The other two girls giggled at Tsukushi's quick answer.

'Whatever. I was gonna ask where the Vod—'

'No Vodka for you. The last time I let you drink some, I was kept up all night hearing you make weird noises from the bathroom!'

'Awww, c'mon.'

'Barfing isn't a pleasant noise!'

Yuuki was just sitting there laughing at the girls bicker, but they were all interrupted when the doorbell rang. They all looked at each other, the same question going through their heads.

'Maybe it's the landlord?' Yuuki suggested.

'Yeah, Sakurako is pretty loud...'

'Shut up! Anyways... aren't you going to get it, Kushi-chan?'

She nodded and slowly stood up, heading towards the door. Grabbing the brass knob, it opened with a click and she gaped at who was standing in the doorway.

'_What a beautiful person!'_

The woman was tall and had shiny dark hair going down to her shoulders. And by her clothing, it appeared that she was _very_ rich. She wore a smile on her face and held out her hand.

'Konbanwa. My name is Doumyouji Tsubaki. And you are Miss Makino Tsukushi, am I correct?'

Tsukushi nodded dumbly at the woman and immediately invited her in, not really paying much attention to what Tsubaki's last name was. Yuuki and Sakurako looked up to greet the woman and their mouths dropped open a bit.

'Sugoi!' Yuuki exclaimed, in awe of Tsubaki's beauty. Sakurako just sat and pointed.

'You're Doumyouji Tsukasa's sister!'

Tsukushi's eyes widened and glanced at Tsubaki then back at her two friends who were still in shock. Tsubaki nodded and smiled.

---

'**_So_**, Tsubaki-san, what brings who here?'

'Well, I came from Los Angeles to visit my brother, just to check up on him.' She began, 'turns out that he was a bit weirder than usual, and Soujiro and Akira were joking about some girl that had hit him. I was surprised since I was the only one that ever had the guts to put Tsukasa in his place. And after hearing about you, I decided that I would like to meet you.'

Tsukushi's mouth formed into an 'o' shape.

'But, then, how did you get my address?'

'Oh, that was easy, I just needed to ask Nishida.'

'How did _he_ know my address.'

Tsubaki let out a hearty laughed, somewhat amused by all the questions whereas someone else would get irked easily.

'He looked it up of course.'

'Looked it up whe—'

'Okay, stop with the questions.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

---

'**_You_** like her.' Soujiro said in a singsong voice.

'Do not.' Tsukasa countered.

'Do too.' Akira added.

'That's impossible.'

'Anything is possible.' Rui had suddenly decided to wake up and join the conversation, adding extra pressure to Doumyouji.

'Even flying?'

Tsukasa waited for the answer but then realized that Rui had decided to go back to sleep.

---

**(1) a manly giggle..**

**My God, this was.. Ew. I did not like the way this chapter ended up. It's kinda like when you give birth, you expect a beautiful child that comes out ugly.**

**Kidding.**

**I might go back and edit this chapter. But I really want to get it out now. Are n Are, people.**


End file.
